A motor vehicle of the above-mentioned type is known from the document US2011/0316486.
In a vehicle of this type, the aim is generally to charge the accumulator battery in a nominal temperature range, within which the accumulator battery delivers an optimum charge performance.
Below this temperature range, the battery charging process will be longer and incomplete. The battery will also show a lower independent capacity and reduced performance capabilities.
Above this temperature range, any charging or discharging of the accumulator battery has a negative impact upon the service life of said battery.
The above-mentioned document therefore includes provision, during the charging of the accumulator battery only, for the heating or cooling of said battery using means of temperature control, such that the battery temperature is restricted within the nominal temperature range.
However, while this solution is effective, it involves excessive electricity consumption for the supply of the means of temperature control. It is therefore difficult to apply when the battery is discharging for the supply of current to the electric motor. Moreover, this solution does not permit the adaptation of temperature control to driver behavior, given that the phenomenon of heat-up is accentuated in case of severe driving conditions.